Not So Glorious Cold Weather
by ianna28
Summary: Sequel to Glorious White Powder. Eric and Ryan once again find themselves in cold weather, but not where they want to be. AU Slash


A/N: I thoguht this would be fun to write, as I freeze in my own cold weather with an afghan wrapped around me. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric wondered how he was talked into these things. Four years ago he found himself in Boston with Ryan's brother, and then, to Eric's pleasure, they stayed in Miami for the next three Christmas's, where there was no snow. He looked at his husband who was having his own difficulties trying to keep the teenaged Chris and pre-teen Alice wrapped up in their own clothes.

Eric kept his gloved hand underneath the armpits of his three jackets, and tried not to breathe out through the two scarves very often. His eye twitched slightly when Pavel Delko came up from behind his son and slapped his back.

"Is it not wonderful to be back in the Old Country?" Papa Delko only wore one jack, a pair of cotton gloves and a rather furry parka on his head. Eric had a fleeting thought of how lucky his mother was and how she was still in Miami, celebrating Christmas with his sisters and their families.

"Why are we in Russia, Papa?" Eric had asked once a day, either to his father or to Ryan.

"Cheer up! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we have a lot to do and see while we are here." He smiled and walked over picking up Alice, and removing one of the scarves that Ryan had tied tightly to keep out the cold. She giggled and hugged her Papi around the neck.

"This is exciting Papi," she smiled and they both watched Ryan and Chris fighting with the scarves. Chris pushed Ryan's hands away and pulled up the hood of his jacket, thinking that it would solve the problem. He was wrong.

"It's not very often you get to visit such a great country, one that is full of Delko family history." Pavel nodded, agreeing with his granddaughter. Both Eric and Ryan had to refrain from snorting.

Eric walked over and looped his arms with Ryan's before he could focus back on the brooding teenager. "If he wants to freeze, let him freeze. He'll get sick and then you can say 'I told you, so.'"

"Yeah, hey! Wait a minute!" Chris narrowed his eyes at his Papa then walked over to Pavel and Alice, listening to Pavel point out buildings and explaining how a Delko had something to do with it being famous.

"Okay, I would give anything to be back in Boston, if we have to be in cold weather." Ryan turned and snuggled his face into one of Eric's scarves. Ryan wasn't as bundled as Eric, but he was wearing two jackets, two scarves and a hat underneath his hood.

"I would give anything to be back in Miami. Even going to Mexico to visit Mama's family would be preferred right about now." Eric rubbed Ryan's arms, hoping to warm both of them up. They both looked over at a Grandfather excitedly talking with his two favorite grandchildren and both knew why they were in Russia.

"We'll just have to keep each other extra warm while we're here," Ryan muttered again into Eric's scarf.

"I'll have no problem with that," Eric grinned as his hand moved to rub Ryan's back. Ryan snorted and chuckled. Their moment was interrupted as Alice ran over and grabbed they covered hands and started to pull them.

"Come on! Papi is going to show up the big palace!" She pulled them over to where Pavel and Chris were standing, waiting rather patiently.

Chris and Alice instantly took the lead as Ryan and Eric walked next to Pavel. "I think that this is one of the best Christmas's I've had in a long while." The older Delko smiled at his sons. Ryan took Eric's hand as he smiled and nodded his head. "By the way, I may have told the little ones that the Delko line lived in that palace because they were Royalty."

Eric and Ryan's eyes widened as Alice and Chris took Pavel's hands to pull him up front with them. "Papa!" Eric groaned and Ryan chuckled.

"It's gonna be a long visit." Ryan kissed Eric's cheek and squeezed his hand. They would both be anticipating Alice acting like a Princess, and Chris trying to use his Princely bloodline to not do anymore chores.

"A long Christmas I think." They smiled as the Delko clan officially started their Christmas Vacation in Russia.


End file.
